Jack Weston
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: Jack is starting fifth year with his three best friends (one of whom also happens to be his crush). OWLs are just around the corner and Jack expects this year to consist of two things: studying and homework. What he didn't expect was a secret that involved four people, secret meetings, and to find the dad that left him and his family twelve years ago. by Briana W
1. The Bookshop in the Corner

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

"If the world ended right now, what would you do?"

"Die."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's how you said it."

Landon rolled his eyes and picked up a huge box of books off the counter.

"What else could you do if the world ended?" I yelled after him as he disappeared among the many bookshelves in the store.

"You could snog a girl, read a book-"

"Who in the name of Merlin's beard would read a book while the world was ending?"

"Thomas Howard."

I nodded in agreement and shuffled through a few stacks of papers in front of me. The bookshop was quiet, and had been ever since our shift had started. Barely any Muggles considered coming into the unknown bookstore that was at the corner of a small road and tucked away under the shadow of the apartment building next to it. It was a wonder how this shop was still in business. I guess it was due to people like Thomas Howard who alway seemed to have a book or two under their nose.

Landon came out of the bookshelves with a pile of books that went up to his chin and placed them on the counter with a huff. "Why do I seem to be doing all the work around here?" He asked.

"Because I'm just so much smarter than you," I said.

"As if."

"You're just in denial."

Landon rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "So..." He said suggestively. "You're going to see Andi in a week."

"And you're going to see Blythe and Caroline and Scarlett and Michelle and a whole lot of other birds, so what?"

"So it's Andi Loyola! Mate, you've been crushing on her since like third year!"

"And what, you've been crushing on Scarlett for like a month."

"I do not like Scarlett!"

I grinned and dodged the book he threw at me. "Whatever you say."

"If you say that when she comes here, you'll be a dead man."

"Pity."

Landon rolled his eyes, but he had a smile plastered on his face.

"So when does Scarlett get here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe in an hour or two, she's hanging out with Celeste and Amber today."

Landon nodded. "Whatever happened to that other girl she hung out with, Molly?"

I shrugged again. "I don't really know, Scarlett just kinda stopped talking about her. I expect they got into a fight or something."

"That's sad," Landon said. "Scarlett told me she was going to hook me up with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that really what you're thinking about right now?"

"Yes," Landon said smiling.

"And I have to work with you."

"You don't have to."

I looked pointedly at him. "Yes, I do."

"Oh yah," He said. Landon ran a hand through his short brown hair. "So how are things at home?"

"Better now that Chris, Colin, and I are off to Hogwarts," I said. "Now Mum only has to worry about herself and Nana and about when we come back for the summer."

"Well that's good, I guess."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yah I know, stupid thing to say."

He ran his hand through his hair again and I smirked. It was a habit that suspiciously resembled Scarlett's inability to leave her hair alone in class.

"So how's life at home for you?" I asked.

"Annoying," Landon said truthfully. "Adeline just got some prestigious internship with the editor of the Daily Prophet and now Mum expects me to get all O's on my OWLs and become the Minister of Magic or something."

I laughed. "You. The Minister of Magic? We're screwed!"

"Shut up."

Landon lightly punched me on the shoulder.

"Now what would people say about the Minister of Magic that abuses his friends?" I teased.

"If you don't stop talking I'm going to hit you somewhere lower."

"Git."

Landon rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips. "Are you going to help me with these books or continue daydreaming about Andi?" He asked picking up another box of books.

"I guess I'll help you," I said, "if you're so desperate."

Landon rolled his eyes and I lifted up a box of books following him. We made our way to the last bookshelf of the store and started piling the books onto it.

Just as we had finished, the bell above the shop door rang. I peeked through the bookshelves and spotted Scarlett. I put a finger up to my lips and motioned for Landon to follow me. We started sneaking through the bookshelves.

"Hello," Scarlett called out unaware of Landon and I. "Jack? Landon? I came early," Landon and I quickly dove behind the cashier counter, "I hope that's okay."

Landon and I were behind Scarlett now.

"Scarlett," Landon said with a grin on his face.

I laughed as Scarlett screamed and spun around to face us. Scarlett was one of my best friends, she was tall with long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes that always seemed to look a little sad. Even now as she stood in front of me glaring at us she looked a little sad.

"You scared me half to death!" Scarlett said punching me lightly on the arm.

"Well, you should know not to trust us anymore," I said grinning.

"One day you'll get a pie to the face and I'll be there laughing at you," Scarlett told me.

"What would you say to that?" I asked Landon cheekily.

Landon turned towards me and pretending to think about it. "I would say that's extremely Muggle of you."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "That's rich coming from a wizard who listens to old Muggle music."

"What's wrong with that?" Landon asked.

"You have your own record machine and listen to the Beatles, the Grateful Dead, and other bands."

Landon turned towards me. "She's right mate," I told him. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right."

"How could you turn on me!" Landon asked, holding his hands to his heart and faked astonishment.

"Just think about it," Scarlett said with a mischievous grin. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. I watched, amused, as Landon stiffened slightly. "How would Andi feel if she knew you were defending me?"

"Oh, shut it," I mumbled. I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Do you think we should shut it?" Scarlett asked Landon.

He looked right back at her. "I quite like talking and since my own mate didn't defend me, I say that we do not shut it."

"Agreed." Scarlett nodded. They turned towards me with wide smiles on their faces.

"Gits," I said.

"Hear that Scarlett?" Landon said. "We're gits."

Scarlett pouted. "But I'm too lovable to be a git!"

"Well, you're a git now," I said.

"Then Landon and I can hang out together without you," Scarlett said sticking her tongue out at me.

"What?" I cried out, "But he's my friend!"

Landon crossed his arms. "You have no claim over me."

"Come on Landon!" Scarlett said taking his hand (Landon blushed), "Let's run away together!"  
Scarlett laughed and started pulling him away. "So are we going to hide in the bookshelves all day?" I heard Landon ask.

"I don't see why not," Scarlett said.

They both disappeared into the bookshelves.

§

I laughed as Landon threatened to throw a piece of shrimp at Scarlett.

"You wouldn't!" Scarlett said as she started backing onto the street.

She screamed as a piece of shrimp whizzed by her head.

"I will chuck my whole box of pad thai at you Landon!" She said, holding the box threateningly over her head.

"No!" I called out. "Throw the curry at him!"

"Not helping mate," Landon said nervously, "again."

I watched as Scarlett ran at full speed towards Landon. Within minutes, they were both yelling and screaming in the dark street in front of the Thai restaurant.

I rolled my eyes. They should just snog and get it over with. With all this playful screaming and running away from each other, It was like they were on a date. Which makes me the third wheel.

Joy.

I looked down at my watch and noticed the time.

"Hey," I yelled out. They both continued to chase each other through the street. "Oi! Lovebirds!"  
They stopped, with matching frowns on their faces.

"I have to go now, Mum's shift is about to start," I told them.

"Awwwww," Scarlett said running towards me and engulfing me in a hug. "Bye! I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"Bye," I said.

"See you tomorrow mate," Landon said. "Good luck with the twin devils."

I grinned. "Good luck with your Minister-making parents."

Landon rolled his eyes and hollered one last farewell as I walked away.

It was dark as I walked along the sidewalk. The moon was only a thin crescent and as I got closer to my house, there were less streetlights, engulfing my walk home in darkness. I was used to this now, after a lifetime of living on the poorer end of society. When I was younger and I had to walk home in the dark I would always imagine there was some robber or kidnapper in the bushes hiding somewhere, but now my walks home were a comforting silence where I could think. It helped that I had my wand in my jumper pocket.

I walked in silence across my dying lawn (if you wanted to call it a lawn) and opened the worn away and faded brown front door as I entered my dim house. The living room was completely empty but light poured in from the kitchen doorway to my right.

"Mom? Nana? Whose home?" I asked as I hung up my jumper on a small coat rack and transferred my wand to my back jean pocket.

"In here, Jack," I heard Nana say. "Katrina already left for work."

"Are Chris and Colin here?" I asked upon entering the kitchen.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and joined Nana at our small old wooden table. She turned a page of the magazine she was reading. "I believe they're in their rooms probably planning to turn all your clothes pink again."

"I think they already did that when I was in third year," I said.

Nana chuckled. "Yes I do remember that one. I hope Hogwarts is teaching you better magic."  
I grinned. "Only the best for the most responsible child."

"And the most humble," Nana mumbled turning another page in her magazine.

I laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm also your favorite," I said placing my boxes of Thai food on the table. "I got everyone some Thai food, made by some very wonderful Thainess people."

"It's Thai people," Nana corrected. "Thainess is not a word. You think a boy working in a Muggle bookshop would know something like that."

"I don't actually read the books I sell, Nana."

"I can tell, and it no doubt is Landon's fault. That boy goes around listening to the Beatles more than he does to the Professors!"

I laughed. "Just accept the Thai food, Nana."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Just get your brothers over here."

I grinned as I got up to get everyone some utensils. "Chris, Colin!" I yelled into the small house. "Get your small little bodies over here! Nana's insisting that I give you some food!"

I heard Nana chuckle as I pulled opened the drawer.


	2. Dropped Letters

(Sunday)

"They really need to reconsider using goblets," Blythe said. "It's so medieval."

"But it fits in with the whole magic/castle theme. What better to drink out of in a castle than a goblet?" Caroline turned towards Blythe.

"Who really cares as long as we have pumpkin juice," Landon said.

Blythe rolled her eyes.

"How utterly un-deep of you," Caroline said.

"Why does everything have to come from the heart and soul with you?" Landon asked.

"She's a dreamer and romantic," Scarlett said. She ripped a piece of bread in half and pointed at him. "Unlike you, some people don't just listen to old Muggle records and go with the flow."

"The flow is fun!" Landon defended. "You always get to go on fun adventures."

"Fun or dangerous?" Scarlett asked.

"Dangerous," I cut in, "You never know when you're running from a professor or being screamed at by the Fat Lady."

"It was one time!" Landon said. "And I wasn't the one who set off the firework!"

"Yah, you were," I reminded him while Caroline, Blythe, and Scarlett laughed.

"Was not."

"If lighting it and then handing me the match screaming 'Put it out!' is not setting it off then put me in a dress and call me Georgia."

"Oooh I never knew you were so feminine Jack," Andi said scooting over next to Landon.

"Yah Jack," Landon said in a high pitch voice.

I felt my face burn. "Shut up."

"Looks like someones getting defensive," Blythe said.

"Oh come off it," Caroline said. "I think it's cute that they're both denying their love for each other. I wish I had a boy that fancied me as much as Jack fancies Andi."

There was no denying that my face was a bright red now.

"Caroline, there is a guy that fancies you," Scarlett said, thankfully taking the attention off of me.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked.

"Logan."

Caroline's face scrunched up and she looked at Scarlett. "There is no way that he fancies me. For crying out loud it was only like a day in Charms."

"Who's this Logan fellow?" I asked.

Scarlett focused her hazel eyes on me. "Logan Hobday, Slytherin, hangs out with Jed and Aster."

"Oh, Logan," I said. "How'd that work out? I thought he was all into that blood purity nonsense and stuff."

"He stopped that in third year," Blythe said. "Coincidentally around the time he met Caroline."

"Hey, I have an idea," Caroline said. "Let's talk about Andi and Jack."

"Or Scarlett and Landon," I countered.

"Or this wonderful piece of chicken on this platter right here," Landon said.

"I agree!" Scarlett said.

I laughed and picked up a chicken wing. "Whatever you say."

(Monday)

The corridor was cold and empty as I rushed towards Gryffindor tower. Landon had thought it would be funny to leave me in the library asleep and now I was rushing up to the common room before curfew.

"Crap," I cursed as I tripped over an object in the corridor. It sent me sprawling and I hit the wall.

I sat up and noticed a piece of paper next to me. I picked it up and noticed that it was a letter. It read:

Sorry about ending that last letter so quick. Go figure, the alarm was a false one too.

Anyway, back to the details.

The killer was part of a group of outlaws. A gang, of sorts. This is where I first started the investigation. Why? Simple. This gang was hiding in the Moors, trying to let the hunt for them to cool down. Full moon on the Moors came, and so did the werewolves. The gang was hit by a number of rogue werewolves, and most killed. Those that were not killed, were turned. The killer I mentioned was one of the ones turned, that escaped death. Unfortunately, he has vanished.

No one knows where he is. I am currently trying to trace his past, see if there is anywhere that he frequents. Perhaps I will manage to trace his past, see if there is anywhere that he frequents. Perhaps I will manage to track him down. I hope so, as the werewolf is a threat. As a Muggle, he was a killer. Now...I fear to think what would happen, should that man start understanding what he is. He is trouble.

I'll send you updates as my search continues. Take care of yourself, and try not to get in too much trouble.

I finished reading the letter and folded it up and placed it in my pocket to keep for later. Whoever it was written to would probably not want it to be left out in the hallway for everyone to see.

I then picked myself up from the floor and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

(Tuesday)

No matter how hard I tried, I could not forget about the letter that I had found in the hallway. Even as Andi talked on about something that was probably only important because she was talking about it, I could not focus. It was strange behavior that did not go unnoticed by Scarlett.

"So Jack," she said. "How's quidditch going?"

"Good," I answered shortly.

"And how do you feel about Andi's rant about the Transfiguration lesson?"

"Hey!" Andi cried. "It was not a rant, it was-" Scarlett cut her off with her hand.

I raised my eyebrows but blandly said, "Fine."

"And if we were all to randomly start flying and using laser vision?"

"Neutral."

Scarlett stared at me, looking straight into my eyes with her hazel ones. Today they seemed to be a little less green and more brown. It was oddly unnerving to have her staring at me. Her eyes were sad - like usual - and seemed like they were looking right through you. I turned away.

"Right," Landon said slowly. "So who wants to listen to some old Muggle music?"

"Hmmm," Blythe said. "let me guess, no one."

"Oh come on!" Landon whined. "Scarlett, will you at least listen to them with me. I know you're into vintage Muggle stuff."

"That's because I have taste," Scarlett said. "Unlike my poor friends who do not hold such valuable qualities."

"Well at least I don't go around lugging a two or three cameras with me everywhere," Blythe said. Caroline and Landon laughed.

Scarlett said something to defend herself but I honestly wasn't paying attention. My mind was going back to the letter and whose it was. Based on what little I knew about the student body of Hogwarts, I had guessed the letter belonged to Jaseph. He was a Ravenclaw in my year. His mum was some sort of wizard lawyer or something; she always was working on a case. I guessed she was describing her current one to Jaseph in the letter. And by the way she had started the letter, another one had been sent to him earlier.

I stood up from where I had been sitting and excused myself from the group. I made my way up to the room Landon and I shared with the rest of the fifth-year boys and was glad to see it empty. It would give me time to think about what to send to Jaseph, who I now decided was the owner of the letter.

I thought I should probably keep it short and vague. It would make sure he came out of curiosity or fear and maybe along the way I could find something out about the case. I picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled my note before tying it to the leg of my owl Aron.

"Go to Jaseph. He's a fifth year Ravenclaw," I told him. I hoped that was enough information to give him.

Aron hooted as he flew away.

(Wednesday)

I held the letter in my hand as I walked back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. From what little I had heard of Jaseph over the years I had heard that he was most likely to come early. So I was not surprised when I found Jaseph on the couch reading a book called Wizards That Changed The Tides of Time. What did surprise me though, was the chair that had somehow managed to move in front of me and I tripped over it, cursing.

I was getting really clumsy this week.

"Jack?" Jaseph said looking up. He set his book aside and his gaze landed on the letter on my hand. "So you're the one that found the letter? Thanks for bringing it back to me."

I smiled awkwardly and handed him his letter back. "So I kind of read your letter," I said. "I hope you don't mind."

Jaseph opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance to because right at that moment a different voice said, "Hello, I um...I think I may have one of your letters." I looked up to see Luna - a student I only knew of because of Scarlett - standing awkwardly by the door with a letter in her hand.

"Come on in Luna," Jaseph said. "and thanks for bringing my letter." Jaseph smiled at her, before tilting his head to the side slightly as he glanced back at me. I felt a little awkward underneath his stare. "I don't mind that you read it. It's just information about some cases my mom is working on. I am a bit curious what you think about what you read. I always like hearing different viewpoints on stuff like that."

"It was quite interesting," I told him truthfully. "Kind of like reading a book in a way. A group of outlaws on the run, they get turned into werewolves not knowing fully who they are. With all these cases your mom could probably write a series of books."

Jaseph nodded his head in agreement, "I bet she could. She is always telling me that life can be far stranger than fiction. Some cases I've looked at just seem to prove that. I'm wondering about that one werewolf. Mom seems especially worries about that one. I hope that he is caught soon."

"Werewolf?" Luna asked with a look of surprise that she quickly voiced. "Wow tonight's just full of surprises, but it kind of makes sense in a sick way. The guy abandons his family, gets bitten by a werewolf, and kills an innocent person. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" She handed Jaseph his letter, "Almost forgot about this."

I looked at Luna in shock. Had she just said the guy had abandoned his family and murdered someone? "What did your letter say?" I turned towards Jaseph. "If you don't mind me knowing."

Jaseph shrugged, "That's fine. This one was explaining this connection Mother has made. Seems that there was a Muggle murder that took place, but Mother was able to identify the killer. He's a Muggle father that abandoned his family. She says that it's the dad of someone here, though she won't say who. That same guy is the one Mother mentions in the letter you found Jack. The guy was with some outlaws, and turned into a werewolf. No idea where he is now."

"That seems interesting, I wonder who the students are." I looked down at my watch and noticed it was close to midnight. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably sneak back over to the Gryffindor common room before anyone finds out I'm missing. Do you mind keeping me posted about the case?"

Jaseph smiled and said, "Yeah, I can do that, no problem. If anything new comes up with it, I'll let you know."

"Okay thanks," I said as I tried to exit the room without turning my back to them. Probably not the best idea considering my falling record this week, but I managed to make it to the door without landing on the floor. "Bye, see you in class tomorrow."

Jaseph nodded, "Sure, see you tomorrow."

I smiled one last time before exiting the room.

* * *

Unfortunately this is the last chapter from Jack's POV. The author, Briana, is no longer with the group due to a busy schedule.


End file.
